The invention refers to a method of producing an electrically conductive connection between conductors of a flat-conductor ribbon line, in which at least two flat conductors are arranged parallel to and spaced from each other within a common insulation, and conductors of a flexible connection line which comprises at least two wires with stranded conductors surrounded by an insulation.
Line arrangements having flat-conductor ribbon lines, on the one hand, and flexible connecting lines, on the other hand, are required, for instance, in devices in which the line must be able to participate in a turning movement so as to avoid slip rings or other sliding contacts without the current path being interrupted. Such devices comprise, for instance, cable coilers within which a flat-conductor ribbon line is spirally wound so that it can participate without damage in several revolutions of the reel on which a cable is wound or is being wound. Also in the field of steering wheels of automobiles, a flat-conductor ribbon line wound around a steering wheel can be used for the supplying of electricity to devices and control units. One example of this is the electric release of the air feed for an air bag in the event of an automobile accident.
In all cases, a flat conductor ribbon line can be arranged in very space-saving fashion due to its small dimensions. For its further connection to a source of current there is required a flexible connecting line which can be easily laid in any desired length. Due to their required flexibility such connecting lines have wires with stranded conductors which must be connected in electrically conductive manner to the flat conductors of the flat-conductor ribbon line. In this connection a great deal of care must be applied since it may very easily happen that individual wires of the stranded conductors protrude laterally and therefore are not included upon the fastening of the stranded conductors to the flat conductors. Since the flat conductors lie closely alongside of each other due to considerations of space, it can easily happen that such individual wires come into contact with another conductor so that a short circuit occurs. In order definitely to avoid this, very careful inspection of the points of connecting between the conductors has heretofore been necessary. Individual protruding wires must then be subsequently removed.